


Rookies of the Year

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Normally Lando doesn't like sharing, but he's more than happy to share the title 'Rookie of the Year' with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Winter 2019





	Rookies of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter19) collection. 

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

Alex frowned, he'd won rookie of the year fair and square, which considering he'd had a Red Bull to play with for half the season, when Lando had a McLaren, and poor George was stuck in a Williams, was inevitable.

But the fans didn't quite agree.

Lando was their rookie of the year, and he knew why they felt that way.

He was the loveliest guy, and Alex was so lucky to be able to call Lando his boyfriend.

*

Lando winked at his reflection in the mirror, he hated wearing a suit when he was younger, but now that he was a grown up, well, as grown up as he was going to get, he kind of enjoyed it.

Also, he knew that his boyfriend would spend the night drooling over him at the awards ceremony.

That was a good motivator.

The second that Lando saw Alex in his suit, he almost stumbled over his own feet, and he had to pretend that he meant to do it so that he didn't look like a fool.

He was a little jealous that Alex looked a supermodel in his suit, tall, dark and handsome, but at least he got to leave with him at the end of the night.

Even with the bonus of Alex in his suit, the awards ceremony was pretty dull, and only the rookie of the year category was of any interest to him, and he tried not to cheer too loudly for Alex, in case anyone thought it was suspicious.

Afterwards, there were drinks and mingling, and Lando found himself gravitating towards Alex, although he still had to chat to a lot of people on the way there.

"I'd a love a photo with the rookie of the year, you're my hero." Lando looked up at Alex with his best fanboy heart eyes, and Alex burst out laughing.

Everyone around them laughed, and someone rushed to take photos of them.

At least once Lando reached out for Alex's hand before realising what he was doing and turning it into a playful nudge, just two idiots mucking around at an awards ceremony.

It seemed to last forever, but then they were finally free, heading across London in a taxi, where they could finally have some privacy.

*

Once they were back at Lando's place, they slung off their dress shoes and bow ties, unbuttoning shirts so that they could lounge about on the sofa drinking beer and playing video games.

"Are you staying the night?"

"Is that okay?"

"You know you're always welcome in my bed." Lando winked at him, making Alex blush, which was the basis of their relationship.

They wouldn't be together without cheesy lines and a whole lot awkwardness.

And video games.

Their need to make everything into a competition extended beyond racing, and even their first kiss had been a dare, after Lando had lost a bet with George.

George still hadn't let them forget that.

Lando yawned for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, and Alex grinned.

"I think it's time to get you into bed."

Lando rubbed at his eyes, smiling as he zombie walked in the direction of the bed. Alex was rummaging around in his bag for something as Lando stripped off his suit, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"I have something for you." Alex pulled out a small gold statue, an old action figure spray painted gold, and he handed it to Lando.

"What is this?"

"It's your trophy for 'boyfriend of the year'."

Lando smiled, looking up at Alex with a grin on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
